


Ad Infinitum, Ad Nauseam

by WinnietheShit



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnietheShit/pseuds/WinnietheShit
Summary: "Like watching a soap opera, except boring and with no volume control."From the Other Side, Qetsiyah watches the doppelgangers.





	Ad Infinitum, Ad Nauseam

**1st Century B.C.**

You already know what happened here.

 

* * *

 

**1st Century A.D.**

First time they sprang up, I thought I was losing my mind.

Well, I was losing my mind.  That’s been established.  Purgatory will do that to you.

But the doppelgangers weren’t a result of that.  If anything, they sped the process along.

These first two, the demons that wear the faces of traitors, they’re betrothed.  They’ve never even met. And yet somehow, they have a beautiful wedding, a passionate wedding night, and pop out one, two, _three_ fat babies, none of whom die.

They live a long, happy life and die peacefully in their bed, barely weeks apart.

It’s hell.  But it’s over, I think, and I’ll never have to see that face again - at least, not until Silas comes to his senses and joins me.

 

* * *

 

**2nd Century A.D.**

Silas doesn’t join me.

Another man with his face is born, lives, and dies an unremarkable life.

Amara’s doppelganger is fortunate enough to undergo the same fate.

They never cross paths, though they live a mere village apart, and this, at least, is a blessing.

 

* * *

 

**3rd Century A.D.**

The third time it happens, I’m not surprised.  Just angry.

Am I to be subjected to this every century?

They meet, and consummate their love, which I am forced to watch every agonizing second of, and when she dies young his grief is not enough to slake my thirst for vengeance.

It hurts, more than anything, to watch him feel more for her dead than he ever did for me alive.

 

* * *

 

**4th Century A.D.**

Someone finally figures out their blood is useful.  I appreciate a good wrench thrown in the works, especially in the face of _true love_.  There’s little in the way of entertainment in purgatory, and watching these two be hunted like dogs is simply delicious.

They never get the chance to fall in love, too busy running to even meet until the day of their death, and by then it’s of course too late.  They each watch the other bleed out across the fire and have no inkling of their significance.

Like I said.  Delicious.

 

* * *

 

**5th Century A.D.**

It’s hardly the first time they’ve found one another, but the way these two carry on about it (professing their love eternal, declaring one another their soulmates, etc.) is enough to make you think they’d _invented_ falling in love.

Markos is lucky enough to cross paths with them, and realizes the happy coincidence of their love has made his job a whole lot easier.

This is when their reincarnation act gets _really_ annoying.  Before he drains their blood, he curses them to find one another in every life.

At least he had the good grace to make them suffer before they died.  Watching their _soulmate_ bleed out - well, it certainly puts a damper on the word “eternal”.  

 

* * *

 

**6th Century A.D.**

Markos’ little pattern plays out in this first iteration about the same way the last one did.  There’s something kind of nice about watching them watch each other die. It makes being forced to sit here and watch this star-crossed gig play out century after century a touch more bearable.

 

* * *

 

**7th Century A.D.**

Not-Silas has the nerve, the unmitigated _gall_ to “sacrifice himself” for the twig of a girl he calls his soulmate.  Watching her snivel over his “heroism” barely makes up for the fact that -

Well.  That he loved her enough to do that at all.

 

* * *

 

**8th Century A.D.**

This one is _fun_.  A perfectly sadistic witch enchants _him_ into killing _her_ \- just for the pageantry of it all.  He cries as he strangles her to death, but he strangles her anyway.

 

* * *

  

**9th Century A.D.**

They both die young before they get a chance to meet.  Can't win 'em all, Markos.

 

* * *

 

**10th Century A.D.**

Tatia finds her Silas (his name is Oleg this time around - unfortunate), and they live a disgustingly happy life until he dies in a tragic hunting accident.  Thank god.

So she emigrates with an ugly kid on her bony hip and two brothers fall hopelessly in love with her - because men, apparently, can’t get enough of this girl’s bony ass.  In the end, she dies sweating and shaking and terrified. Not too bad.

A me-wannabe uses her blood to keep her shitty kids alive.  “Originals” my ass.

 

* * *

 

**11th Century A.D.**

Meet, fall in love, die tragically.

 

* * *

 

**12th Century A.D.**

Ditto, except with kids.

 

* * *

 

**13th Century A.D.**

They almost get a happy ending.  Almost is such a sweet word.

 

* * *

 

**14th Century A.D.**

Thank god for the plague.

 

* * *

 

**15th Century A.D.**

The fifteenth century is my favorite by far.

Lovely little Katerina, engaged to be married.  The groom? A handsome young Traveler with noble blood, by the name of Anastasiy Konstantinov.

What’s this?  Oh, _no…_ lovely little Katerina let common Ilya Ivanov lie her down and pull her skirts up, and lovely little Katerina, engaged to be married, is now big in the belly.  The handsome young Traveler with noble blood goes home to marry a virtuous girl, and lovely little Katerina pushes out a squalling brat and never sees the face of handsome Anastasiy Konstantinov -

That is, until she runs into Stefan Salvatore in the 19th century, and plays fate’s little game thinking she is the queen when she is always, _always_ the pawn.

 

* * *

 

  **16th Century A.D.**

Katerina’s so busy running she never sees the other two, who - as far as torturous excuses for doppelgangers go - lead pathetic little lives and die blissfully early of disease.

 

* * *

 

**17th Century A.D.**

Another near miss.

 

* * *

 

**18th Century A.D.**

It’s so _cute_ how they always think they’re _it_.  They’re going to make it.  Nothing can _ever_ stand in the way of True Love.

Did I say cute?  I meant nauseating.

 

* * *

 

**19th Century A.D.**

The girl is called Tabitha and she dies of tuberculosis before she even reaches the age of 15.

Poor, unlucky Stefan. Now he is free to be gobbled up by lovely little Katerina, who goes by Katherine now and is not so big in the belly anymore.

 

* * *

 

**20th Century A.D.**

Silas’s doppelganger dies pale and underfed at thirteen in a textile mill.  Amara’s doppelganger is stillborn. They were going to name her Catherine.

 

* * *

 

**21st Century A.D.**

The worst part about these two is, they would have worked out.  Tom and Elena have such similar temperaments, more-so than any of the doppelgangers in the past.  He would never put her life in danger, and she would never ask him to.

The worst part is, might have even made it, until brothers and hybrids and knock-off immortals got in the way.  They only had to wait a few more years until they would have met.

The worst part is, they were so close.

Wait, what am I saying?  That’s the _best_ part.


End file.
